


Levels of Control

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, hella old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku has another side of herself she doesn't like very much. The only person who can control this side of her is Len - friend, boyfriend, and soul mate. LenxMiku one-shot for tacypoc over on fanfiction.net.</p><p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net on July 2, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levels of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Wow is this old. Actually, this is one of the first fics I ever wrote. I don't know what I was going for with the split personality thing (I obviously wasn't very educated. This is probably some sort of magical type dealio but you'd have to ask past me) but I'll upload this anyway.
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on July 2, 2013

Miku awoke to that day like she did to any day. The feeling of her warm bed and her soft bedding had eased her into a nice sleep. This sleep was brutally murdered by the villain known simply as Hatsune Miku's alarm clock, a cruel piece of technology she one day hoped to run through with a chain saw. Despite this abrupt awakening, Miku managed to slam a delicate fist onto her clock, effectively rendering it silent. With a soft yawn, Miku sat up, revealing a head of messy teal hair. Her arms stretched above her head, creaking quietly. Her eyes, still drooping and blinking away sleep, opened to scan her room. Ignoring the voice in her head that seemed to greatly resemble her mother's as it attempted to send her on a guilt trip about the state of her room, Miku swung her feet out of bed. Her feet found the cold wooden floor below and she shivered visibly.

This was a day that began much like every other up until the point that Mikuo decided it would be a good idea to trip his elder sister. This event happened as the pair left the house, feeling the biting morning chill on their cheeks. The look on her face and that fact that her eyes had gone dark with rage let the boy know that he had pretty much ruined his chance of making it to his next birthday. At least, not with this new Miku on his ass.

See, Miku had a bit of a problem. Pretty much everyone knew about it, though no one brought it up. It was a sore spot for her. Miku was normally a sweet girl; well-mannered, generous, and kind. But everyone has a dark side. But, unlike Miku, their dark sides didn't come out to play in the same way. Miku's dark side, a girl with a hot temper and an attitude to boot, liked to visit from time to time. Miku had no way of controlling her visits. Hell, if Miku had the choice, she'd make sure the other Miku never got a chance to come over ever again. But that wasn't something she could do.

So because of Mikuo and his thoughtless brotherly affection, Miku would now be stuck with as the rotten version of herself for a while yet.

What fun.

* * *

 

Miku arrived at school with a scowl and a stiff stance. Mikuo, who had been chewed out for basically the whole walk to school about not respecting his elder (and therefore wiser and better) sister, slipped off into his own classroom with a downcast look.

Miku brushed by her usual group of friends, all of which instantly recognized her foul mood. Pausing only to snap at a freshman who hadn't moved out of her way in time, she slung her bag over her shoulder, narrowly avoiding hitting the same freshman, and entered her classroom. It was loud and crowded, but Miku managed to get to her seat. Her scowl was more than enough to clear a room once people finally started noticing.

"Move, brat!" she ordered a much taller girl who she quite frankly didn't care to remember the name of. Internally, Miku recognized her as Yuzuki Yukari, but couldn't get herself to care.

The girl moved aside all the same, a slightly curious look on her face. She was new, had only been at Miku's school for a few weeks, and thus had yet to really experience Miku's bitchy side. Which was a good thing. The frequency of Miku's Freaky Friday-ish episodes had diminished over the years. It seemed to help that she herself had become a little calmer and not so quick to annoyance. It could really be called anger as Miku didn't really feel angry very often. Annoyance was a much more exact word for it.

Roughly, Miku sat down in her chair, causing the piece of furniture to slide back with the force of her against it. Quietly, Miku began to dig the books she would need for her first class from her bag. Soon enough, curse words fell from under her breath and her hands fought against the snap of her bag as she attempted to close it. The difficulty of the task only increased with her frustration.

"Screw this," she hissed, slamming the partially open bag next to her chair. Her locker was too far away and she just didn't feel like swimming through the halls filled with people to fight with her bag again. Her luck was just on a downward spiral now.

"Miku!" the ever-cheery voice of Kagamine Rin, a close friend of Miku, presented itself behind her, causing Miku to jump to attention.

"Don't freaking do that!" Miku commanded angrily as she turned to look at the short blond girl. She was accompanied by a tomboyish green-haired girl named Megpoid Gumi. They were both good friends, but that didn't mean that "dark Miku" would spare their feelings. After years of knowing her, both girls were already used to dealing with her, anyway.

"You're in a lovely mood today," Gumi teased. "Don't worry. Teto rushed off to retrieve your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Miku hissed. "It's a leech that won't leave me alone."

"Ouch," Rin commented. "You're poisonous today."

"Brilliant observation, Captain Obvious," Miku snapped. "Don't bug me! I'm not in the mood to deal with children."

Turning back to face the front, Miku glared at the clock above her teacher's desk. There was a full ten minutes to go before the bell rang and class started, so Miku had a feeling these friends of hers wouldn't be giving up yet.

Behind her back, Gumi and Rin exchanged matching grins. Secretly, they were always amused when Miku's alternate personality appeared. When she was normal, sweet Miku, she tended to be rather shy, and the two of them constantly tried to get her to try things outside her comfort zone. When she changed, though, she was anything but shy. For some reason, those two girls just couldn't get enough of alternate Miku. They'd never admit it, though. Their friend would no doubt be embarrassed.

"Oh, you're so tsundere!" Gumi sang, swooping down to rest her mouth next to Miku's ear.

"Bug off!" Miku snapped as she attempted to swat Gumi away like one might swat a fly.

"Aw, don't be that way!" Rin teased as she flicked her friend in the back of the head lightly. Miku's eyebrows deepened into their scowl.

"Go annoy someone else!" she barked, quickly jolting her head away from Rin in one swift, solid movement. Her two friends snickered quietly and backed off to regroup.

"I love doing this," Gumi smirked as Rin offered her a high-five.

"Are you being jerks to Miku?" the rather boyish voice of Kagamine Len was heard as the pair giggled together. Miku ignored the group and continued to stare down the clock as the red hand that represented seconds ticked around the clock quietly.

"Of course not!" Rin exclaimed in a tone edging towards offended. Gumi gasped in horror, as though the very idea made her sick.

"We could  _never_  do that!" Gumi added dramatically.

"But seriously, go fix her before class starts," Rin concluded. Her younger twin who looked so much like her sighed at the antics of the girls and turned to look at his girlfriend, who had her back pointedly turned to them. Allowing himself a smile at her behavior, the boy walked up to her desk, leaning over her just a little bit and laying a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She stiffened and wrinkled her nose, though said nothing.

"Miku," he greeted with a smile. Normally, that smile would make her melt, especially paired with those wonderfully blue eyes, but not today.

"Go away!" Miku demanded in irritation.

"But I wanted to see you," he pouted innocently. He looked so girlish with an expression like that on his face. It would be seen as enduring if Miku had been in the right state of mind, but this was not the case.

"Seeing  _you_  makes me want to vomit," Miku retorted, turning her head for emphasis and setting her chin in the palm of her hand, held up by her elbow on the top of her desk. She could feel the chill of the wood through the long sleeves of her school uniform.

Len bit his lip, trying not to smile. "Come on, Miku. It's time to go back to normal," he told her. Before the girl could protest, he swooped down and planted a gentle kiss on her right cheek. Both thought instantly of the softness of the other's skin.

Almost instantly, Miku's sour expression melted away, to be replaced with a fierce blush and shame.

"Len!" she squeaked, leaping up and throwing her arms around her boyfriend. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was so nasty, wasn't I?"

The boy merely chuckled and returned her desperate hug. "It's fine, Miku. You know no one gets mad at you when this happens."

Miku shook her head, teal pigtails pulled along with the motion. She hadn't yet let go of Len, her grip tightening ever so slightly.

"All the same," Miku replied, "I don't like acting like that."

With a sigh, Len allowed their proximity to aid in comforting his short girlfriend. His fond smile only widened, showing the adoration he felt towards Miku. The scene made both Gumi and Rin, who had not left yet, giggle quietly behind their hands.

Miku would surely never change. Her sweet personality would always have a bit of a dark and sour aftertaste. But hopefully Len would never change, either. After all, he was the cure for her biggest problem. It was almost as if the two had been made for each other.

But that idea is just for fairytales.

Right?

 


End file.
